1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape recorder and, more particularly, to improvements in the channel change-over mechanism which controls the head, pinch roller, idler and other pressure-contacting driving mechanisms of the tape recorder auto-reverse system in order to offer a tape recorder of excellent operability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional tape recorders generally produce a tape driving state by operating a head, pinch roller and idler against a spring force when inserting a cassette and therefore have the disadvantage that initiation of the fast-forwarding, rewinding or ejecting operations requires significant force. Some tape recorders employ a mechanism for setting and resetting operations with a cam; however, the fast-forwarding and rewinding operations in this case also depend on the operating force of the operator, resulting in inferior operability. It has been suggested to conduct the head pressure-contacting operation, auto-reverse operation, etc. by means of an electromagnetic plunger; however, a strong operating force and large stroke are required for instantaneously operating an idler together with the head and pinch roller as above by using the plunger, and it is therefore unavoidable that the electromagnetic plunger itself is large in dimensions and that the electric circuit to control it is high in capacity, disadvantageously causing the tape recorder to be large in size and its manufacturing costs to be high.